Body and Soul The Betrayal That Never Took Place
by BlackLightDawn
Summary: Wow I used to suck. Abandoned.
1. How it all Began

What If They Lived?

* * *

SMACK! Peter Pettigrew squashed the heck out of mosquito (read: he killed the critter if you are speaking proper English) as he took out a set of files and began writing a report for the Order of the Phoenix.

Brushing the now dead and very flat mosquito of the oaken burn-stained table, Peter thought to himself, _Why the hell did I agree to be a spy for the Order?_

Sigh…just a few days ago he agreed to be secret keeper for James and his family. Now he was scared. Very scared. What if Sirius's plans had backfired and Voldemort tortured the shit out of him? Not that he was afraid of the pain, of course; after all, pain came on a platter with cherries on top everyday when you were a deatheater. No, he was afraid he would not be able to take the torture and crack, revealing James' location to Voldemort.

Damn it.

* * *

Where's Sirius and Remus when you need them? Stupid buggers. 

Sirius sighed. He hoped he made the right choice, making Peter the Secret Keeper for James and Lily. Somehow, _something_ didn't feel right. He went out into front porch.

Sirius the Star was shining especially bright tonight. The moon shone a gleaming white, just a sliver obscured a otherwise full moon. Remus would not be reachable tonight. _But when it comes to it, would I trust Remus enough to tell him all that I have done?_

Waving aside his doubts at his werewolf friend's loyalty, Sirius leapt upon his beloved bike, not properly ridden since the he had been inducted into the Order, although he most religiously kept it in tip-top condition.

The Muggles next door barely heard the roar the steel beast gave at its joy in finally being put to good use. The karaoke kept blasting, and by the time the song ended the sound was long gone.

* * *

Peter heard the crash of his flat's door collapsing and jolted awake. _Shit!_ He reached for his wand in the unending darkness of his flat, knowing that it would be futile. 

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Peter caught a glint of light at the end of his bed. Making a mad grab for it, the moment is fingers felt the cool mahogany he whispered "lumos".

No sense in letting them know he knew they were here.

The beam of light was pretty useless if he couldn't see anything beyond the field of light, so he whispered again, "lumos maxima".

The narrow and near-blistering beam of light suddenly widened and dimmed, only for poor Peter to see a hooded mask right at the end of his room.He gripped his wand tightly.

This was not going to be pretty. Not pretty at all.

* * *

Sirius hovered in front of Peter's flat. Seeing the door was blasted away with a full force Reductor curse, he raced into the flat, seeing the mess and numerous holes in the sofa and on the table still sizzling. _Son of a Bitch!_

_Well, at least we know he didn't go down with out a fight. Damn it.

* * *

_

James was still having his breakfast on his front porch at his house when the fireplace glowed green and Dumbledore's head poked through. _Oh great, now what. What does a guy have to do to get a good breakfast down here!_

"James, get Lily and Harry and get through to Hogwarts _now,_" Dumbledore said. This was the first time James had seen the old wizard look worried, every single line on his suddenly weary face becoming more pronounced in the bright emerald green of the floo-ed fire. "I have no time to explain, James get over here and I'll fill you in."

* * *

Rewritten! R&R! i might continue with this fic after this, or i might go on with mi other fic, so dun expect too much ppl!


	2. The MeetUp

**The Rescue**

James sat down on a squishy armchair conjured up by the greatest wizard of the age, Dumbledore. Observing his surroundings, he noticed that Dumbledore's office hadn't changed much since he left Hogwarts.

"It probably hasn't changed since Dumbledore became headmaster," James snickered, aware of his wife's thoughts too.

Outside the door, a-just-about-to-enter Dumbledore allowed himself a small chuckle, listening to the young couple's banter, obviously unaware of the graveness of the situation. It reminded him of his own youth, so carefree (except homework of course) and full of laughter. Being a grand old 215 years old, his own youth was far away, but Dumbledore had the vague impression that if he hadn't battled Grindelwald to the death so many years ago then perhaps his childhood and youth might have been clearer to himself. Death does weird things to a wizard, he thought, as he entered his own office.

* * *

Sirius entered the traditional meeting place for The Order of The Phoenix, Hogwart's Great Hall, only to find it packed with people. He quickly located his friends and went over.

Looking around his group of closest friends since his Hogwarts days, he noticed with pain a member missing. Peter Pettigrew had always been the one needing protection, but the first time he wanted to repay his gratitude, he had been captured, by Voldemort, no less. Sirius looked around his friends. All of them looked the worse for wear, especially Remus Lupin, who looked as poor and haggard as ever. He remembered with a pang of guilt that yesterday night had been the full moon.

"Sorry mate, I was still drunk after discovering Peter had been attacked…" Sirius began, but Remus cut him off, saying it was okay and such. James' face was evidently guilt ridden, as his 'Big Brother' mentality for the Maurauders had always forced himself to take full responsibility. That was made worse, of course, by the fact that he hadn't had a single hair injured. Lily was attending to a 1-year old Harry, her second pregnancy barely showing.

"Well glad to see at least some one's sexual life is still active," Sirius said, his famous reputation and talent for pulling the crassest of jokes at the least appropriate timing not failing him. Nevertheless, with little to laugh for these dark days, the gang gave a laugh and Sirius earned a smack on the head.

* * *

Far away in the deep recesses of Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew opened his eyes. After the torture he had been through every blink his eye seemed to be an agonizing experience. His eyes had long given into the pitch-black darkness of his cell and had stop trying to search for the non-existent light. His once blond hair was now wet and shining with his own blood. Time was in a whirl in this hell on earth. As Peter wondered, not for the first time, if James and his family were okay, foot steps echoed down the hallway, usually his only clue to any sense of direction. These footsteps were, however, unwelcome, as he knew from experience what was coming next.

_Damn._ He vaguely heard what had been imprinted into his mind after numerous mind-bending 'pain-inducing sessions', as his tormentors called it.

_Speak or suffer. Yeah I seem to have heard it somewhere before you son a bitches. Resistance is futile, you say? Damn it all. _He cringed involuntarily as he heard the ever-familiar cry of 'crucio' coming at him. He screamed, unable to help himself look like a tougher nut to break, writhing on the ground in pain. He knew what they wanted. James' location. Well, they won't get it, he thought, unaware that James' had escaped, unable to even guess such an outcome, with all the screaming going on. His was either focusing his pain or was a complete blank most of the time.

* * *

Dumbledore stepped up onto the impromptu stage in the great hall, looking at his unusual watch, noticing it was 8 o'clock in the evening. The attack on Godric's Hollow had just happened a day ago. He was grateful to Peter for holding out under torture for so long, and Sirius, of course, for informing him of the attack on Peter's house just moments after it ended. The bond between the friends was indeed strong, if they could their friends in trouble. His speech on the rescue plan was well received, drawing applause from many of the Order. While it was well-received, he knew many didn't actually seriously think the plan would be a success, though it would be a massive boost for morale, breeching the fort lost in the first few hours of the war.

Sirius went outside into the pouring rain with James and Remus for the few chats they had since graduation, where the graduation party was attacked, signaling the start to the war.

Remus was now a teacher here at Hogwarts, teachers and students alike accepting him after his part in the war.

James was an auror, but had stopped duties after learning of Voldemort's plan to kill his family. The Longbottoms were wiped out just as James and Lily escaped their house, moments before Voldemort struck.

Sirius was a well-known Casablanca around London to the muggles, but to the wizarding world he was an auror known for his loyalty, grit and determination, recklessness not withstanding.

Peter, before his capture, had been a prominent journalist for the Daily Prophet, going where no other reporter or photographer would go, giving rousing speeches on the newspaper.

As the maurauders wrapped up their chat, a certain Nora Jones came out and asked the soaking wet boys to change, and that the Order needed them for the offensive on Azkaban.

* * *


	3. Liberation or Enslavement?

**Liberation or Enslavement?**

Sirius gazed at the impressive sight in front of him, the Dark Gates of Azkaban. They seemed to reach forever into the heavens, only this was a place of hell, and its creation has been branded the "Scourge of Wizardry", but the Ministry before the war had been too hen-pecked to offend the dementors, lest the foul creatures unleash themselves upon the Wizarding World with fury, and the ministry gets blamed for it. And with Voldemort taking this hellhole as his throne, no one is expecting Azkaban to make any changes for the better.

The gates of hell opened for them upon a flick of Dumbledore's wand, giving the party of sixteen a glimpse of the power behind those usually kind, comforting eyes. The fire that burned in his eyes at the moment he blasted Roldophus Lestrange halfway off to Mexico left no questions unasked in the mind of the deatheaters that these aurors came with a mission.

* * *

Peter awoke to a huge sound, no doubt from an explosion above the cell he was in. He was disorientated, but he was smart enough to know that his cell was underground, in the high-security cells deep below the Gates of Azkaban.

_Well at least those son of a bitches realized James and the gang were here for me,_ Peter thought as he was bodily dragged out of his cell, no doubt that James, guilt-ridden and anguished, would be up there, probably dueling two or three deatheaters at once being the 'egotistic maniac' that he was, as Lily so kindly put it during their Hogwarts days, before she and James started dating._ Hogwarts. Even thinking of those faraway memories of Hogwarts seem to amplify the pain in every single part of my body. Ouch.

* * *

_

James looked around the crossroads in the labyrinth of passages underground, turning to Sirius, as if asking him where Peter might be. Sirius gave him a look that clearly said that he was just as pissed and confused as James. They were about to play dice on the matter before they heard voices coming down the hallway on the left. Or the right, depending on which side were you facing.

James and Sirius acted on instinct after many years of dodging teachers at Hogwarts. They each took a side, and got ready to pounce.

Clip-clop. Clip-clop. They both whirled around and raised their wands in preparation to strike, when they realized they were face-to-face with Peter Pettigrew, and a couple of bulky looking deatheaters. It took less than two minutes to get the deatheaters down, but it took them another fifteen minutes to get out into the open ground where the battle raged. The Order's objective done, after getting out all of the surviving prisoners, they all apparated off to the Ministry, leaving Azkaban and its band of inept guards to ruin under the rage of Voldemort.

The victorous band of aurors apparated to a rousing applause from a crowd not used to being on the winning side. Peter Pettigrew had never felt more free.

* * *

In the coming days, however, Peter felt the days of capture and torture keep on coming back to him as flashbacks while bathing, as dreams at night, and even reports on the WWN seemed to bring back the memories of torment. It seemed to be a new kind of enslavement t him, to be held captive by his own mind, and Peter could find no way out of it… 


	4. Dreaded, Demented & Dead

**Dreaded, Demented and Dead

* * *

**

Hot water gushed out of Peter's wand into a teacup with coffee powder in it, bubbles still bursting at its surface, reminding Peter of how he had seen Bellatrix Lestrange brutally killed young Rick Rodriguez, the look of fear on his face before the fatal bubbles under his skin exploded in his brain, the fire of life gone in his eyes, replaced by a resignation to the jaws of death…_Argh! I will NOT think about it, its over Pettigrew get a grip on yourself…_His previously tightly shut eyes were forcibly pried open by his determined mind, and noticed his coffee had stopped steaming. Adding sugar, he remembered his meeting with the Order of the Phoenix this afternoon. Why he hadn't quit he would never understand, but perhaps his recurrent fits reminded him of the horrors others might face if he doesn't do a part to stop these deatheaters, and his Maurauder's code of honor wasn't about to let him be a coward.

* * *

The natter and chatter in the red barn house in the country, the newly found headquarters for the Order, immediately quietened down when Dumbledore's magically magnified voice reverberated around the large and dimly lit barn house. 

"I thank you all for your presence in this new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Now, as many of you present may know, our successful attack on Azkaban has triggered a wave of revenge killings by the Dark Lord who terms himself Voldemort." At this, an involuntary shudder passed through the crowd, visibly unnerved by the free use of the most feared name in the history if wizardkind. "I fear that such a revenge killing might be directed to the funeral of the late Armando Dippet, my predecessor at Hogwarts, who passed away last Tuesday, in an well-orchestrated attack by the Deatheaters on the French Ministry's Department of Law-Enforcement. The same offensive also brought down the whole system of Aurors in France, and effectively brings France into the war as our allies, though it might be some time before they are able to aid us in our exploits against Voldemort." This time, a murmur of disbelief accompanied the shudder, as they could not believe that the French Aurors were all put out of commission by a single attack. " This attack, however, has also wakened several other countries to the real danger posed to them by Voldemort, and many of these countries has been convinced by our agents to join the fight against Voldemort, while others are on the verge of doing so." A round of applause and a few catcalls followed this announcement. A benign smile graced the features of the old man's face before he continued. "I shall now announce the countries that have join us in the fight against the darkness." A few more catcalls were heard over Dumbledore's voice. "France has of course joined us, Germany and Italy has pledged full-fledged support in all matters of the war, Spain, Portugal and the Czechs have offered humanitarian support, while Russia has offered us the full use of their Aurors and covert agents. America should now be signing the declaration of coalition, which allows us use of their Aurors too." The noise produced by the crowd was deafening, so loud that Dumbledore's thank yous could not be heard.

Sirius mentioned that if this goes on, the barn's wards and anti-tracking spells would not hold for long. James gave his first real smile since the attack on Azkaban, and Remus and Peter was laughing openly.

* * *

James walked down the deserted London street, his hawk eyes trained from years of Quidditch taking in every detail of his surroundings. Remus, at his side, was using his were-wolf enhanced hearing to look out for the first signs of trouble. 

CRACK! James and Remus instinctively raised their wands in combat positions, and found themselves facing another battle with 6 deatheaters. _Who gave us away?_ James thought, _who in the Order betrayed us? Who?_

Remus drew first blood as his Stunning Spell crumpled a big deatheater. James dodged a Bone-Breaker Curse from Bellatrix Lestrange, recognizing her by her voice as all 6 death eaters were masked, and hit another deatheater with the Reductor Curse, blasting the poor man off his feet and into a brick wall. Seeing another spell heading for James' back, Remus called out, only for a Severing Spell graze his neck, giving him a deep cut, blood spewing. They both knew that Anti-Apparition spells would have been cast on the place, so there was no point trying to escape…

Until James spotted a burning fireplace in one of the deserted Muggle shops. And then remembered that he still had some Floo Powder in his pocket.

Throwing themselves into the flame turned green by the Floo Powder, they shouted "Hogsmeade" and the last thing they saw of that place was a Killing Curse, headed straight for them.

* * *

Dumbledore sent the Head Prefects off to their dormitories after briefing them on their duties for the year and telling them about the responsibilities involved. Turning around, he gazed into the night, his eyes suddenly made out two figures making their way to the school's gates.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to Taeniaea & gothic kisses for reviewing! 

Also I think I wont be able to update until the next weekend coz' of skool…R&R!

P.S i noe the title makes no sense but i couldnt think of better ideas so that was the title...


	5. Recovery, Recuperation, and a Fair Bit o...

**Recovery, Recuperation & A Fair Bit Of Humour

* * *

**

James dragged a presently unconscious Remus through the towering Entrance Hall, only to find a worried looking Dumbledore at the foot of the stairs leading up to the rest of the school. A wave of Dumbledore's wand had Remus on a stretcher, magically suspended on the air, hovering along at the great wizard's command.

"Come, you need the Hospital Wing too James." Dumbledore addressed James in a soft tone. "I will contact Lily for you, and Sirius too," He continued, as James looked as if he might say something. James listened, and seemingly content, walked on in an exhausted silence.

* * *

Upon reaching the Hospital Wing, James flopped on the nearest bed available and moved no more. Remus, on the other hand, was still groaning in pain while in his sub-conscious stupor, and when Madam Pomfrey, the new nurse, prodded him with her wand, he gave an audible murmur of agony. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and began administering Rapid Heal Potions for the pair.

* * *

James opened his eyes, which seemed to be glued together at the eyelids, probably because he had been unconscious for a long time. His blurry vision beginning to come into focus, the first thing he noticed was flaming red hair._ Lily!_ A blurred mop of black and tan came into view._ Sirius!_

" Oh hi guys," James said with a sleepy grin, still a bit cuckoo from his long 'hibernation'.

"That's real nice James I mean after worrying everybody for 36 hours, all you have to say is ' hi guy's !" Lily rambled. Sirius grinned in the background, obviously amused by the fact that his best friend was being bullied by his 6-month pregnant wife.

"Oops?" James gave a laugh." Sorry dear, but I was kinda fuzzy after just waking up so…" James continued, giving a fake pout that never worked. " And wipe that grin of your face, Sirius, or else."

"Ouch, James, that hurt, really hurt." Sirius deadpanned, sarcasm obvious. Everyone gave a laugh and woke Remus and another resting 4th year boy up. Madam Pomfrey was tempted to chase them all out, but contented herself upon giving them glares every few minutes from her desk.

* * *

A few boys visiting the previously mentioned 4th year boy were staring at James, awe-struck, and much to Sirius' amusement, asked him for his autograph. He had been tempted to decline, as he hated the attention he got, like he was a war hero, but a nod from Lily made him sign. It was a big mistake, as the next day hordes of students showed up the next day, trying to get the great James Potter give away an autograph, much to Madam Pomfrey's chagrin. Remus could be seen twisting with laughter as a certain over-enthusiastic young girl named Creevey (Colin Creevey's aunt) tried to take a photograph of him through the crowd around his bed.

* * *

In the throne room of Azkaban, however, people were not as happy. The four surviving deatheaters on the attack had returned and be the looks of the Dark Lord's temper, their punishment was not going to be pretty. He was furious his spy's information had not been put to good use to rid them of that meddlesome James Potter. Screams were heard from inside the throne room by guards, and by the 5th hour the deatheaters had concluded that the Dark Lord really was raging as it had been five hours but no deatheaters had emerged dead yet. Torture from the Dark Lord for five hours straight was a fate worse than death.

* * *

Wow mi first fic spanning three pages on MS Word, though I think the font size could be bigger, but this was pretty much a cheerful chpter, except for the last part, of course. Don't forget to review, and thnx to all mi reviewers! Also mi fren just got flamed, and while I accept constructive criticism is necessary for improvement in writing, pure bad-mouthing of the author, namely mi, is unacceptable…sorri for the replacement something went wrong wif the stupid uploader... 


	6. Amanda Lily Potter

**Amanda Lily Potter

* * *

**

Lily opened her eyes, finding herself to be in a graveyard. Instinctively reaching for her wand, it wasn't until she realized she was surrounded by deatheaters in a circle two meters away from her, before she found her wand missing from her pocket. _Shit. Now what am I going to do._

Hearing a Cruciatus Spell being fired behind her back, she whirled around finding a wave of luminous red light headed straight for her. She hopped to the side, but found her heavily pregnant abdomen dragging her down. Getting hit by five to four Cruciatus Spells at the same time was no funny business, as Lily found out, felling as if thousands of knives were piercing every single patch of her delicate, smooth skin, as if her eyes were on fire, then feeling all the pain receding to her womb, a sledgehammer repeatedly pounding her swollen lower torso, her screams filling the foggy air of the graveyard…

* * *

Back in Godric's Hollow, Lily awoke with a start, waking her husband up. James tried to look concerned through the sleepy silence as Lily tried to control her emotions, still badly shaken from her nightmare. Then she felt the pain in the dream again; that pounding, piercing pain in her womb. Then she uttered something that immediately shocked James out of sleep and send himinto the abyss of worry.

"James, I think I'm going to give birth."

* * *

_God, _Sirius thought,_ help Remus sit still._ Lily had been in the emergency room since two am in the morning, and the sun was rising now. James had given the three other Maurauders a call immediately, and Remus had called Lily's best friends, causing a minor congestion in the cramped waiting room. Sirius could tell Remus was worried when he didn't even blush when Amanda, a girl he fancied since Hogwarts, asked him for some coffee. Sirius and Peter raised their eyebrows when they saw the two, notorious for their shyness, in an animated conversation to take their minds of the screams coming through the double swinging doors. Just turned two-year-old Harry was staring around and twiddling his thumbs in a corner, a habit he picked up from Remus.

* * *

In the ambience of the hospital ward, even Sirius have the heart to spoil the moment as Lily cradled her baby, smiling in an exhausted sort of way. James, being the proud father, left no cheek on his face as he grinned ear-to-ear. Peter had gone home early, claiming he was tired. After his breakout from Azkaban, he frequently had 'Weak" spells, as Sirius calls them.

"So what are you two lovebirds going to call her?" asked the ever practical Remus, amused by the couple's lovey-dovey whisperings in each other's ear. Sirius was pretending to gag in a corner, and Harry was giggling at his godfather's amusing actions, oblivious to the fact that he had just gotten a new sister.

"Amanda. We are going to call her Amanda Lily Potter." James replied, everyone in the room nodding except Lily.

"I'm honoured, my love, but I would appreciate it if you could at least ask mi for our next child, hmmm?" Lily blinked her eyes dangerously, and the whole room laughed except for a very bewildered Harry.

* * *

Woohoo mi sixth chapter done! The uploader went wrong for mi last chapter, so go read it again coz I uploaded the full chapter already! R&R! 


	7. Relapse

**Relapse

* * *

**

Peter's hand instinctively shot out for the railing when he tripped over a step on the stairs, his vision clouded and blurred. His hand missed the railing and he tumbled down the stairs, groaning as he lay on the dark landing, with no-one to help…

* * *

Amanda Lily Potter opened her eyes to the world for just the third time as Remus peeked over her little cot in a corner of the ward.

"Hey there Amanda, how are you doing," Remus murmured in a cheerful voice. "Say hello to your godfather Amanda,"

"That's not fair Moony why are you her godfather and I'm not?" Sirius gave a fake pout.

"That never works Sirius, thought you should know after more than ten years of being with us," Remus Said with a laugh. "And you are godfather for Harry, so that's fair now."

"Hey guys, are you ready to move yet? We don't have forever you know!" Lily's recharged and energetic voice called out from outside the door.

* * *

"Oi people any of you people seen Peter since at St. Mungo's?" James asked out of pure boredom. He had no idea, however, that this spell of boredom might save his friend's life. (Yes I noe it sounds cliché)

"Nope." A very lazy Sirius Black intoned from his cozy corner. "You go look for him, I'm too comfy to move."

"Sirius, you are a hopeless case." James shot him a dirty look before he grabbed a jacket and rushed out into the bustling metropolis that was London.

* * *

"Oh my god," Lily whispered under her breath as she listened on to a report on the WWN.

"Many escaped prisoners from the previous Order attack on Azkaban were found dead two nights ago, from unknown reasons. Aurors are classifying these deaths as murders and it is believed these are revenge killings by the Deatheaters. Among those dead was prominent Order member Peter Pettigrew, known for his heroic actions in preserving the lives of the Potter family." Lily collapsed on the floor and heard no more. Young Harry Potter crawled over to his mother's side and realized something was wrong, and began to cry.


	8. Death and Disgrace

**Death and Disgrace

* * *

**

"He was a good friend. And a loyal one. I, for one, believe that the death of my friend, Peter Pettigrew, and the numerous other deaths on that fateful morning, will not go uninvestigated." James stepped down from the podium as the crowd gave him a rousing applause. Many of the wizarding world had attended this mass funeral in honour of those who died in what was believed to be a mass revenge attack, the Dark Lord angry that the Order had breeched his fortress and humbled his throne.

The procession had begun to set off when a violently purple triple-decker bus burst into the scene, honking its horn like no tomorrow. A battle-hardened and tense crowd immediately panicked and in a blink of an eye the previously solemn and grieving crowd became a screaming fleeing mass of black.

All through the commotion, a certain Stan Shunpike Stepped down from the Knight Bus and hollered for the crowd to shut up. The crowd, realizing what was going on, quietened down and stopped trying to make a quick exit. ( Anti-Apparition Wards were put up for security, so they had to run.) Stan whispered a few words to James then hopped back onto the bus, and after another honk, the bus disappeared.

"Listen up people. I have just received news from the Knight Bus that Dementors under Voldemort's command are coming this way. We suggest you try not to panic, but try to create corporeal Patronuses to defend yourself." James hollered into the crowd with a Sonorus Charm. The last part was not heard as the crowd started screaming again and ran off in all directions.

"Told ya it wouldn't work, James," A relaxed Sirius had a grim look on his face. "Maybe running wasn't such a bad idea."

Over on the horizon, hundreds of Dementors glided silently towards the remaining wizards and witches.

* * *

Dumbledore marched up the stairs of the Ministry of Magic as soon as he heard of the attack from the passing Knight Bus.

Bursting into the office of the Minister for Magical Law Enforcement, Dumbledore radiated a kind of heat as he turned to face Cornelius Fudge.

"Why didn't you send more aurors there as I told you to?" Those words spoken from the great wizard's mouth seemed to be a death sentence to the Minister, his career in the Ministry surely over now that he chose to ignore the Headmaster's advice.

* * *

A/N: Hey people i just realised that Remus' crush had the same name as Lily's new baby! But nvm, although it wasnt intended, i shall try to make a side-plot out of it. R&R!


	9. A Moment in Time

**A Moment in Time

* * *

**

James saw the horizon darken, not just from the setting sun, but from the despair the Dementors brought. He looked around. _Great odds, _he thought._ 11 aurors against close to 100 dementors are real good odds.

* * *

_

Cornelius Fudge cowered under the presence of such an imposing wizard, and stumbled over to his fireplace to immediately fire-call his aurors, asking them to go over to the funeral now, but Dumbledore feared it would be too late, as the wards prevented the aurors from apparating too close to the battle field.

* * *

Sirius was among the first to throw a perfect Patronus at the advancing creatures, but at that distance, even a corporeal Patronus had no effect against the foul mascot of darkness, merely holding the Dementors back. The defenders realized that aurors would take a long time to reach their glade, as the wards would force them to apparate miles away from there. What had previously protected them was now trapping them in. The was no way out but to fight to the bitter end…

* * *

Lily impatiently tapped her foot while waiting for the other aurors in her team to arrive. She had pressured Fudge into letting her come with the aurors, threatening him with Dumbledore's name and a trial for negligence. Fudge relented. Dumbledore was the last to arrive, and he gave a small smile when he saw Lily, which was promptly returned.

* * *

James suddenly saw his son's face in the blank space in front him, the battle around him slowing down, and for that split second he saw that anguish in his son's eye's as if he had lost James, his father, and what James saw strengthened his resolve, and in the next second he wheeled around and blasted three more Dementors to oblivion with yet another Patronus charm. He could feel every charm he casted draining him, every Dementor coming closer to him making him feel the inevitable despair, his sub-conscious screaming at him to give up…

* * *

Dumbledore did a headcount as they were nearing the glade, the fear in their eyes evident. And he wouldn't blame them, if James and company were still up and fighting in that glade. He threw a powerful Patronus at the Dementors, draining the life from the agents of evil, energizing all of the fighters around, illuminating the darkened glade, and the Dementors cowered, but attacked again with renewed vigor. Lily was at James' side, tears flowing down her face as she fought, tears for her fallen friends. It was a depressing scene, yet with every Dementor chased away, the chances of escaping with their lives became greater, and with every successful Patronus casted by the Ministry, hopes were raised just a bit higher.

* * *

Then came the breakthrough, when the Dementors decided they were not going to win this battle and retreated back to the darkest recesses of the world, awaiting their master's next orders.

* * *

"Yeah that's it you filthy buggers, f off! You think you could win us, huh?" A jubilant Sirius whooped for joy, and was cut off by Remus.

"Sirius. Sirius! Shut the bloody f up!" Remus shouted into Sirius' ear, and the relieved wizards and witches cheered for joy. Except James and Lily, of course. They were snogging in one corner of this quiet clearing in the forest, and all was well, at least for that moment in time.

* * *

AN: My internet was down so I couldn't post for the last few days…so sorry, but I give you 2 ultra long chapters in return! 


	10. Fall From Grace

**Fall from Grace

* * *

**

Dumbledore wheeled around as he apparated onto the stage where the Ministry had prepared for the victorious bunch, and the crowd around the stage was literally crying with joy, all fears that Voldemort might attack neutralized with such a crushing and totally humiliating defeat on the Dark Lord. Dumbledore came eye-to-eye with an insignificant Fudge on the stage, his presence over-shadowed by the dozen or so survivors of the attack. The wizarding world preferred to cheer rather than to prosecute, it seems. Fudge's trial will be held the day after this celebration is over, and many took it to be a foregone conclusion already, so sure he would be thrown into the dungeons underneath the Azkaban.

Dumbledore, however, had no such assumptions and sensed something was wrong with Fudge, though he had no concrete proof. His sixth sense was proved correct when Fudge took chance of Dumbledore's apparent deep thought and pointed his wand at the old wizard, catching him off-guard and effectively holding the whole wizarding world hostage.

"Dumbledore," The rogue Minister grinned maniacally at the Supreme Mugwump. "You have caused enough problems for me over the past few years, and now you want to have me thrown in jail? Not quite, Dumbledore, not quite. For I am under the protection of the Dark Lord! He shall rule the world!"

Voldemort and a bunch of other deatheaters who survived his rage apparated in front of Dumbledore, causing panic in the crowd and raised wands among the Order members on stage.

"So we meet again, Albus. Did I say not so at the graduation ceremony, where you looked upon me with scorn? You underestimate me, Albus."

"Shut up Voldy, you are not even fit to call Dumbledore by his first name." A still jovial Sirius jested, his use of Gryfindors' nickname for him at Hogwarts calculated to anger the enraged Dark Lord even more.

"Oh, and you are?" Voldemort shot back, his spit burning into the ground like acid. "Nice, Albus, you have got yourself a _dog_ to answer for you," That caught the Maurauders off-guard. How had he known of their animagus forms? Or had he just made a passing statement, and they had gotten over-sensitive? But then again, he made a particular hint at _dog_…

"I have never looked upon you with scorn, Tom, until Voldemort killed you and took your place." (Obi-Wan said the some thing like that in star wars when Luke asked about his father.) Dumbledore said in a calm and soothing voice, sounding strangely out of place in that fear filled place. "You made a mistake in coming here today, Tom. You will not escape alive."

Voldemort let out a screech of laughter. "I think it may be very well be you escaping, Albus." His laughter abruptly stopped when a team of Hitwizards from the Ministry arrived at the scene and promptly stunned Fudge, whose wand was still pointed at Dumbledore.

The deatheaters suddenly found themselves outnumbered three-to-one, and a moment of hesitation from the hooded attackers gave Dumbledore to give a graceful sweep of his wand, a wave of fire emanating from his wand, and most Deatheaters who weren't able to conjure a shield in time wee blown away, leaving them now outnumbered five-to-one. Seeing the situation was not in his favour, Voldemort decided to run.

"Not so fast, Voldy," A very cheerful Sirius shouted, and just before Voldemort and his remaining Deatheaters disappeared onto thin air by apparating, the Maurauders exploded confetti and foam right in front of the evil jerks, leaving them looking like Christmas trees before they left.

* * *

AN: Im back! Turns out my com wasn't as down as I thought. Thnx to all reviewers! 


	11. The Flame in Her Eyes

**The Flame in Her Eyes

* * *

**

Remus swung his throbbing head at the fireplace, and spotted his long-time pal Sirius Black. It had been a full two years since the time Fudge declared that his allegiance was with Voldemort, and Dumbledore had since passed away peacefully a year ago. His death seemed to speed up the collapse of the Wizarding World, and even the Order of The Phoenix had split up, one half dissolving, the other half, made up of himself, Sirius, and James, were the only people left fighting, together with what aurors the Ministry had left. Even the Ministry had been taken, just two months ago, and even the combined might of fourteen aurors, and the three Maurauders left had not been able to defend the underground complex, and they left the once grand bastion of hope to ruin and the mercy of the Dark Lord. Last night had been the full moon, and Remus didn't feel too well, even if Snape cured him of his lycanthropy before he was killed. He didn't transform into a hideous beast anymore, but the after effects were still with him, and his senses would be dramatically increased during the full moon, and the next day he would awake from sleep feeling distinctly unrested and tired.

Presently, however, the gloom in his office seemed to be chased away by a ever cheerful Sirius, and through the dim lighting Remus could make out the shape of a certain James Potter, dragging two toddlers along with him. Remus sat up and grinned in a way only a Maurauder could.

"Well, my cheerful Headmaster of Hogwarts, how has life been for you?" Sirius looked at him. He was still being teased for taking over Dumbledore, it seems. The student intake at Hogwarts has been pitifully reduced to just ten this year, and there has been no Slytherins for the last few years now, their pure-blooded parents preferring to teach them themselves.

A smack on the head shut Sirius up, though there seemed to be no way to shut James' youngest progeny up. Amanda Potter seemed to project the image of pure innocence one moment and then terrorize you out of your wits the next with her incessant crying. Harry Potter, on the other hand, learned early on in his life that crying while under the iron-fisted rule of his mother, Lily Potter, did no good. He did, however, have a fond liking for both of his parents, and though he seemed a quiet boy, he could become quite talkative when he is in the presence of people he knew well. Like now.

Trying to please the two young terrors took up most of their afternoon, and by the time Lily came by to pick the kids up the three remaining Maurauders seemed to have returned to their carefree days when they were young. A sentence from Remus sobered them all up though.

"So, any leads on who might be able to help in the fight?" Remus asked bluntly, cutting straight to the point.

James sat up in his cushy little bean chair in the corner and said: "Well…No, but maybe if we can get into contact with this break away group of Deatheaters attacking Voldemort, they might be able to help us." There recently been a group of suspected rebelling Deatheaters attacking Voldemort's men in the previous weeks. If they were indeed willing to help, this might be the turning point in the war, because other than their fighting forces, they might also have vital information about Voldemort and his fortress in Azkaban. That was the problem in this war. Too many "might"s and too many "if"s, and forever too little "will"s and "can"s.

For now, there was nothing to do except to contact these Deatheaters and hope for the best.

* * *

Lily Potter plopped down on a sofa in her house, beckoning her daughter towards. Amanda had just learned to walk a few weeks before, and was still wobbly on her feet. Her son, on the other hand, had fallen asleep on the other side of the sofa when they came home, tired out from the afternoon's exertions with his father's friends. Harry was going to Hogwarts in seven year's time, yet he had already begun to show the marks of a great wizard, blowing glasses to pieces when he was angry, and he once puffed up his Uncle Sirius when Sirius teased him with a rattle toy. Luckily for Sirius, Lily had been on hand to reverse the spell before he floated away. That incident could still draw laughs from James from time to time.

Lily was expecting Amanda, her friend, not her daughter, to come over for dinner, and she owled James and the gang to be back by dinner, though she doubted Remus would come, his shyness when it came to his long time crush known to everybody.

Remus, however, did come, and even flashed a smile at Amanda (not the daughter) when she arrived. Lily found that after Snape had cured Remus of his lycanthropy, he had gained a lot of confidence, and it was showing now. James had actually hugged Snape when Remus stared at his reflection in the mirror at midnight, not transforming. Sirius could have kissed Snape if James were not blocking his way. Lily seriously thought they had turned gay when she stumbled into the scene, and took a long time to convince her that James was not like that.

After dinner, Sirius, James and Lily somehow all found excuses to leave the dining room, dragging the two kids with them. Remus suddenly found himself in a room alone with the girl of his dreams. His new-found confidence threw itself out the window as Remus tried to find his voice to speak.

"Ummm…So I…Umm…Would you like to take a…Umm… Walk around this place? James house is kinda big, you know, so…" Remus looked at her with her with such sincere eyes that she couldn't have refused. Not that she would refuse in any case, but his so so so cute eyes helped…

* * *

Outside in the darkness, the moon was in the last quarter.

"You know, when the moon is in such a position, it's sometimes called the Evil Eye." Remus said, glad to have another use for his vast amount of knowledge. He groped around for her hand, and found it.

"Oh? And why is that so?" Amanda asked, trying to distract Remus from the blush creeping up her cheeks. The darkness seemed to lessen as she held his hand, his jacket around her shoulders.

"Because," Remus turned around to face her. "I love you." And without further ado, planted his lips on hers, and both sank into a deep state of indulgence.

* * *

Needless to say, when they both returned to the house with grins on their faces, Sirius just had ask: "Had fun?"

A dozen pillows landed on his face as nearly everyone present pelted him with the soft cushy things. Remus grinned. This war _did_ have some good points too, at least to him.

* * *

A/N: Review! Thnx!


	12. The Solution is Always in The Problem It...

**The Solution is Always in the Problem Itself

* * *

**

Remus stood up as the two head students for the year strode into his office, awaiting his talk about their duties and responsibility. Somehow whenever he saw the head students of any year together, he would find himself drawn back to the years where James was constantly pestering Lily. Years where Voldemort was something people joked about in the common room when they had nothing to do. Years where he was still a werewolf. Years where he spent the happiest seven years of life…

He was jolted back to reality as the two head students, John Chester and Eleanor something-he-forgot, called to him in his dream state. He was grateful for it, and flashed a rarely seen smile around Hogwarts. So began another school year as the Headmaster for Remus. Those pretty violet eyes were still staring at him through the gloom._ Get a grip, Lupin. Patience…Christmas holidays will come soon…_ Little did the students know that teachers welcomed the holidays as much as, if not more than, the students.

* * *

Lily raised her wand in preparation to cast a cleaning spell at the filthy carpet, result of a rampage by her two children, when she heard a crack outside. She whirled around, and accidentally directed her cleaning spell at her husband, James Potter. He raised an eyebrow and said with indignation, "Hey! I'm so dirt-incrusted that you have to clean me the moment I come home am I," 

"Of course not, dear," Lily had that mischievous glint in her eyes, which only appeared when she was feeling evil. "You don't need a cleaning spell." James gave a smug grin. "You need a Tickling Charm!" With that, she gave a flick of her wand and reduced her husband to a rolling ball of giggles on the ground within seconds. Young Harry, already a bit high from the amount of sugar he consumed earlier, recognized his father as the writhing figure on the ground and fell into fits of laughter as well. Amanda just laid on the sofa, her previous exertions when racing her brother around the room taking its toll on her, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Sirius felt a bit conscious of the loud sound his leather shoes were making on the polished marble floor. Clip-clop. Clop-clip. The torches in the brackets in the wall burned like Lily's eyes when she was angry. His escort, a boy he recognized as one of the more tolerable Slytherins from Hogwarts, looked straight ahead, his cold stare seemingly able to penetrate the unfathomable gloom ahead, for his footsteps were sure and reassuring, leading Sirius past some passage ways and going past some secret doors in the walls. 

"Sirius Black. We have been expecting you." A well-polished voice echoed around the large and bright room, a stark contrast from the narrow and dark corridor outside. Sirius head looked up immediately.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Sirius said incredulously. "You? Rebel against Voldemort?" Sirius wascaught totally off-guard.

"Yes, Black. And I do believe you are going to need the smaller evil to defeat the greater evil."

"Oh? And who might these two 'evil's be then?"

"Us," Malfoy was the portrait of calmness as he answered Sirius' rhetoric question. "And Voldemort."

* * *


	13. Prophet

**Prophet

* * *

**

Remus sighed and trudged up the stairs of the Hog' Head in Hogsmeade with little enthusiasm. He was planning to do away with the subject of Divination, remembering the number of wasted hours spent in that stuffy little attic when he was Hogwarts. After the present teacher retired, Remus was delighted to find an excuse to kick the subject out of Hogwarts, but then this Trelawney came up and asked to be the new teacher. Well, it wasn't like he was going to admit her…

* * *

James and Sirius walked down the same steps that Sirius walked on the day before, as their escort, this time a certain malicious boy they both hated at Hogwarts, led them down the seemingly endless labyrinth of passages. Turning into the same room where Sirius met Lucius Malfoy yesterday, James gave nothing more than a quirk of the eyebrow when he saw Malfoy, having been informed of that fact by Sirius before they came.

"Well, well," Lucius gave a small smile when he saw his soon-to-be-allies. "Potter, and Black. Well, I never would have thought that you Gryffindor snobs would ever associate yourself with us, but,"

"But, you need us, and as much as I hate to say it, we need you too." Avery looked straight into the eyes of James when he said this, as if daring him to protest.

"Oh? And why would you people need us for, then?" Sirius was struggling to lunge for the throat of Avery.

"Because," this time Lucius answered again, "I believe you people hold the key to the most powerful fortress in this world."

"Hogwarts."

* * *

Remus looked longingly out the window, thoroughly wishing he were in the great hall, having lunch with his students, instead of being up here, listening to all the bullshit that was Trelawney.

Reprimanding himself for thinking in such language, he was about to politely tell Trelawney that she would not be suitable for the job when her eyes suddenly rolled upwards. Remus thought for a second that this was another one of her tricks again when she spoke in a deep, hoarse voice that was clearly not her own.

"The full moon approaches, and a girl with the fate to change the world will emerge…" Trelawney seemed to be possessed.

"Wha-, Who? Who, Trelawney, Who?" A half-crazed Remus begged. However, Trelawney seemed indifferent to anything other than completing her prophecy, if that's what it is.

"…A girl with the name of Ravenclaw's daughter, a girl with the fate of Gryffindor…" Trelawney slumped into her seat.

He would comtemplate this with his friends later, he thought. For now however…

"Miss Trelawney, you are hired."

* * *

James and Sirius plopped down in opposite sides of the Knight bus, since there was no Floo connection in the labyrinth, and they were in no mood to apparate two kilometers in front of James' house in then walk in, courtesy of the immense number of wards placed on Godric's Hollow.

"So, we in, or we out?" Sirius asked quietly under his breath.

"I dunno," James sighed with exhaustion. "I wish Remus was here."

" I think we should join though." Sirius said with unusual thoughtfulness. "If we do, we have a new ally. If we don't, well…"

James could full well think of what would happen if they did not join the renegades. They would have two enemies, albeit enemies that were against each other, but agreeing to their demands would mean giving the renegades access to Hogwarts. And there was always the risk of these so-called renegades actually working under Voldemort, trying to get into Hogwarts and attack from the inside.

Damn, these were the times he wished Dumbledore was still around. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!

* * *


	14. Allegience

**Allegiance

* * *

**

The Maurauders sat down on the soft cushy chairs in Remus' office, anticipating another long night trying to figure what the bloody fuck was going on in the wizarding world, what was the right thing to do, and what was the best decision to make. These days, there didn't seem to be a best decision. All choices seemed to lead to a death and destruction. All they had to do was to choose who to die, or what allies to lose. Not that they had many allies nowadays however. Except one.

"So." Sirius looked as haggard as the others, a first even after more than five years of warfare. "Whadda'ya think, Remus?"

"I dunno. Malfoy just doesn't seem like the type to defect against something that he has believed in all his life." Remus looked at his best, strangely. Sirius reminded himself it was the new moon. "And even if we can ascertain he has actually defected, we have think of the long-term repercussions."

"Wow, big word, Remus," James grinned. Remus found himself amazed that someone actually has the strength to grin under this kind of circumstances. "And what repercussions are you talking about?"

"After we win-" Remus began, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Well, glad to see someone actually can visualize us winning,"

"If we win then, Sirius," A ghost of a smile flashed across Remus' face. "Must you crush my optimistic hopes? Well, as I was saying, if we win this war, have you two goons thought of the fact that Malfoy might start another war with us? You think we can survive another?"

"Chill Remus, I don't think anyone has actually thought of us winning the war yet. Heck we are barely surviving." A amused James laughed.

"Stop being so pessimistic, Remus, people might think we would actually lose this war!" Sirius gave a bark of laughter.

The fireplace suddenly roared into green flame and a very bewildered Lily stumbled out of the fireplace, carrying Amanda in one arm and holding Harry's hand in the other.

"Well, James didn't come home for dinner, so I figured you all would be having another late night, and I wanted to relieve you guys, so I brought some food…" Lily finished breathlessly. Three grown men stared at her with bemused expressions on their faces, all raising their one eyebrow.

"You sound like my mum."

"I'm reminded of a certain old lady I happened to offend when I was three. She ranted at me for half an hour then told my parents."

"Did you channel my granny's spirit?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. The two Potter children, obviously anticipating a fight, sat back and prepared to enjoy the show. An amused Professor McGonagall stood in the hallway, showing no inclination to stop the fight whatsoever.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat down in his father's study room, observing the intricacies for the millionth time. The dark laminated wood shelves may seem perfectly ordinary to the untrained eye, other than the ominous book titles, but Draco had seen glimpses of people apparently just passing through that shelf.

"Engrossed, my young son?" Lucius Malfoy strode into the room, and placing his staff onto the table, proceeded to pick out books from the enchanted bookshelves previously mentioned. "What is it?"

"I like lake, Papa," A still innocent Draco gave his father a look.

"Oh? And you would like to go to one, I presume?" Lucius gave a quirk of his eyebrows. "You came with something that might even out the bargain then?"

Draco hated the terms and conditions that his father seemed to impose on everything. If he liked a new toy broomstick, he had better give his father something to cheer about, or else he risked getting slapped. Sometimes he felt like his father kept him purely out of some ulterior motive, otherwise he would long have been out of the Malfoy Mansion. It was amazing how his young mind could think in ways no other child his age was able to. But then, he hadn't had much contact with other children. His world, at least then, was all about pleasing his father to get what he wanted.

"Well?" Lucius seemed to be heading again, after flipping through a few books. "Have you thought of it?"

"Yes father," Draco's plan all converged in his mind. "I help you with your work."

Lucius laughed. His son had no idea what he was doing at that moment, but young Draco Malfoy, at that moment, had all but agreed to follow down the path of a Malfoy. At least to Lucius. How wrong he was.

* * *


	15. Rediscovery

**Rediscovery

* * *

**

James held out his hand. Lucius shook it, sealing a pact that completed the last part in a plan that Lucius concocted since he had Draco, and could be assured of his family's continuation. The Order, technically speaking only James, Sirius and Remus, had decided that having so many more fighting forces would be worth, as Sirius had so eloquently put it, 'the shit that would be hurled back at us'.

* * *

Lily strode into the French Ministry of Magic, a magnificent building made out of gleaming black marble, and immediately noticed how slack security was. She did not sense any wards nor charms casted on the building. It seemed even Muggles could see the building then, if there were no charms on the Ministry. She sighed. It was amazing, how ignorant people could be when they wanted to. Since Peter died she had been in the Order as overseas correspondent, which meant she had to travel to various foreign Ministries and convince them to join the fight against Voldemort. So far, she hadn't had much success. Sometimes she really wondered how Peter had done it, being the shy and timid person that he was. It didn't seem to fit his character.

* * *

Remus looked out of his window, and stared at the Quidditch pitch, thinking. What Trelawney had said the other day…was it a real prophesy? Or was it all a gigantic piece of crap that Trelawney had made-up just to impress him? If so, she hadn't made very much progress. He wasn't impressed with her. He was simply grateful that she had said something that might help with the ongoing fight. A sharp knock on the door jolted him out of his trance.

"Come in," Remus allowed himself a sigh.

A boy, no more than second year, was dragged into the room by Professor Stover, the replacement for Snape, after he died. If what he heard from students were true then he was no better than Snape in the pupil's eyes, but there was a marked difference between the two. Snape was spying on Voldemort for the Order. Stover was spying on the Order for Voldemort. Remus knew it, and yet he had purposely let him into the school, hoping to do with him what Dumbledore had done with Snape. That is, override him with guilt until he finally capitulates and confesses, then be so grateful he agrees to spy for the Order. It seemed to be working. Stover was always nervous and twitchy around Remus.

"Oh hi Matthew," He gave a pleasant smile. "What did young George Weasley here do this time?"

"W-well, he seemed to have blocked off the whole of the Second floor corridor with a single prank item. His twin got away." Stover stuttered out. He did, however look at Weasley nastily. Remus smiled and thought _this is going to be one heck of a long year…

* * *

_

Lily conversed with the secretary at the desk for a while, then proceeded to meet the French Minister.

"Why 'ello mi'lady," The Minister gave a charming smile. "I am Charles Navarre, but you can call me Charles, eh?"

"Lily Evans," Lily smiled and held out her hand. She was somehow strongly reminded of a prat from Hogwarts that she fell in love with. This guy, however, seemed a bit too smug for her tastes.

An hour of bullshit with these prissy politicians had given Lily much information. Enough to gather that these French democrats had found a second place where their normal operations might continue, and they had no intention to waste their time protecting this Ministry then losing it in the end. Well, that explained why there weren't any charms on this building. What, or more precisely, where was this place?

* * *

Remus sat down on his chair, sighing for what seemed like the seventh time that day. He had a lot things on his hand. Sometimes he wondered how Dumbledore did it, with the Order having near hundred members. Now the Order had less than ten and he already did not know where to turn, the problems came so hard and fast. Then today, while having lunch, Madam Pince had shown him a small report from the French Embassy. Avalon, Merlin's fortress, lost when the founders died, had been found again. Oh great.

* * *

A/N: How was it? R&R! pls...


	16. Avalon

**Avalon

* * *

**

Sirius walked through Diagon Alley, occasionally stopping when he found something of interest, but for the most part he just walked on, wrapped up in a jacket, breath rising in the frosty winter air. Trying to protect himself from the cold, Sirius bent his head low, and almost immediately discovered just how crowded Diagon Alley was, by bumping into a brown-haired girl.

"Oh shit! Oh no, I meant-" Sirius realised he was talking to a girl, and had promptly tried to change his cursing into something else, but the girl cut him off.

"It's ok," The girl soothed. She had warm brown eyes and was wearing a black cotton shirt, which seemed inadequate protection from the cold November air.

"I-well, sorry," Sirius realised just then how long ago it had been since he had tried to pick up a girl. Apologising didn't make a very good pick up line. "How 'bout I make it up to you by treating you to some coffee, then?"

"You cheeky, aren't you, picking me up before you even know my name, hmmm?" The girl seemed angry, but Sirius could tell she was joking from those eyes. _God, those eyes. If I stare at them for a few more minutes I might just go into a trance, they're so pretty._

Sirius gave a laugh, his 'Casanova instincts' kicking back into action after a near three-year hiatus. "I take that as a yes, then?"

"Stay away from me," The girl couldn't resist giving a grin.

"Well, let's go then," Sirius very boldly (though maybe not so for him) grabbed her hand and pulled her to a quaint little teashop Sirius discovered on his third year with James. Every time they found a new girlfriend they would find one way or the other to bring them here, just cause it was so darn romantic. According to James, he and Lily had their first official date here.

"So, what's your name then?" Sirius grinned.

"And why would you be so interested in finding out?"

"Well, if your not telling me your name I doubt we would be spending very much time together…"

"Oh? And what makes you think that I would like to spend time with you?"

After near half an hour of banter, Sirius had found out the girl's name, her likes and dislikes, and just why she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Because I have been waiting for some guy to give me theirs," She had said with a wink.

Gwendolyn. That was her name. And heck he was going to get that girl if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Remus walked into the magical fortress made out of stone and was immediately hit by the musty smell of ages long gone by. The French report had been confirmed by Lily, whose report gave him the impression the French trusted the Ministry over the Order. Not that there was a Ministry, of course, but evidently the French had taken him to be the Minister. They were going to be in for a shock when they found out that the Order was the Ministry. If there was one, that is.

Avalon. Was this really the much fantasized about fortress that Merlin had built? If so, then its discovery had never come at a more welcome time. The French had asked him over to check it out, being to scared to go in and all, in case there was some nasty thing in the chambers. Bloody cowards. But, heck he was in _Avalon,_ for god's sake. He wasn't going to be pissed with anything for a long time. Avalon.

* * *

R&R ppl plsplspls i'm despo.


	17. The Academy

**The Academy

* * *

**

Remus sat down on one of the chairs that had been conjured by James, Sirius and himself just yesterday. They had spent the day cleaning and redecorating. Not that it was too difficult, however. It seemed the grand old place had a few charms casted on it to make life easier for its occupants.

"Well, old Merlin must have found cleaning up this place a pain in the arse too eh?" Sirius had joked when he got a little pissed at spending the whole afternoon cleaning up.

It had taken the new owners of Avalon (the French had granted them full rights and deeds to the fortress, making Avalon the first piece of land in France that the British owned since the Hundred Years War) less than five minutes to come to conclusion on what to use the fortress for. A academy for people fighting against Voldemort. A place where young people may train and hone their skills in peace. A place whose purpose is near exact to Hogwarts. Except Voldemort did not know about it yet. And neither did Malfoy…

What Remus was thinking about, Sirius had no idea, but either he did not care to find out or he had learnt after twelve years of friendship with Remus that trying to figure out what was going on in his mind was probably futile. James was with his family in the Hogwarts' grounds, having a hell of a time by the lake. They were a common sight there now, with Hogwarts being the only safe place in Britain anymore.

_Strange that I should think of the prophecy now. Was it even a real prophecy? If it was, then Amanda may be the only hope they may have in winning this war. But which Amanda? His wife? Or his goddaughter? Or some other Amanda that lies hidden in the ravages of this war?_

"Argh! Why must Amanda be such a common name?" Remus let loose an uncharacteristic outburst, drawing a raised eyebrow from Sirius.

"Whoa, chill mate. And anyway, Amanda's not a very common name." Sirius gave a grin. " Gwendolyn is…"

"What? Sorry man didn't catch that last part." Remus looked up, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

" I said, oh…You didn't catch that? Never mind then,"

" You've been high on girls again, haven't you?" Remus gave a convincing impression of a headmaster, because he was a Headmaster.

" Whatever it was, Professor, I didn't do it!" Sirius behaved and looked like a misbehaving student caught in the act, having enough practice in his schooling years.

"So, who is it this time?" Remus grinned, knowing his friend's antics all too well, and knew he would have chosen some blond bimbo or something.

"It's not a girl, Remus, it's a foxy lady. I mean, who could intoxicate the famous Sirius Black except a frigging enchantress?"

"Oh? How do u feel about her?"

" I…Dunno. I like hera lot, I guess, but it seems likeI can actually see her flaws. Very clearly. But I accept them, somehow. Dumped all the girls I ever had the moment I discovered their flaws, and yet it feels…_different…_this time round"

"Oh dear. I think, my dear friend, that you have fallen into the horrible and yet lovely trap of love."

"What! You have got to be kidding, man. How can I? Why? Man I hate you god. Why must you destroy my reputation with one girl!" Sirius seemed hysterical, the last part of his rant directed in the general direction of the sky. " I hate you, god. You hear me, you great big lump of fat who sits up there everyday destroying lives of great people like me."

Remus just sat down there and laughed. He had to tell James about this. He just had to. Sirius Black! In love! Lily would die of shock!

* * *

And now, for my first ever response to my reviewers… 

Jenna---Well, if you can't take the language in here I can't help it…Its how I speak, so it's kinda hard to change, you know?

Dragon---The moon IS made of green cheese. Every one else is just colour-blind, and sees it as white. And yes, I'm quite satisfied.

CountessMel---Well, I just pulled up my rating to a 'T' already and I think that's a bit too high so I'm changing the rating for a while, unless asks me to or something. Sorry if you found it a bit offensive. Censor it, maybe? SiriussoftBallvr---Good to hear you like my story, but I don't live in Britain and have no idea about the historical locations there, and had no idea where Avalon was, or what is it for. But thnx for the factual nugget aniwae! 

Sir Pent---Amanda's not a stupid horrible name. What, that's your younger sister's name? Coz I know they are very irritating. And if you think my story doesn't make any sense, STOP READING IT! What, you like to torture yourself by reading some thing which makes no sense to you?

Gothic kisses---You're just weird. And evil. And bitchy. Yeah. So stfu. :p

Pretty Padfoot---Thnx! And I will try to correct my tenses the next time.

To all other reviewers---Thnx for the reviews!

To all those people who read but didn't review---R&R! Or else I will sneak up to you at night while you are sleeping and stab you viciously then hack your hateful head right off. But you still have a chance if you click that small button at the bottom left of the page within five minutes. Go! Lol.

To the bugger who stole my wallet today--- You can go to hell and stay there! But return my wallet first.

I just finished playing Jedi Academy, so...yea, the title has somthing 2 do with the game. I'm kindah hyper rite now.

* * *


	18. Pioneers of a New Age

**

* * *

**

Pioneers of a New Age

"Welcome, aspiring aurors," James smiled grimly as he began his introduction to his new students. Five years ago, if anyone told him he would be a teacher, he would have laughed his socks off and admitted the guy in St Mungo's. Now, however, his face was set in a stern expression. _I remind myself of Minerva._ He allowed himself a small twitch of his mouth before he continued.

"As you all well know, Voldemort has been increasing the frequency of attacks, and since we lost our most vital spies in a sting operation a few years back, it has been most difficult to predict where, and when he would strike. Due to this severe shortage of Aurors on our side, your training has been shortened to six weeks instead of the usual-"

Sirius, who was standing behind him the whole time, abruptly cut him of.

"What Professor Long-Winded here is trying to say is that Voldemort's being a bitch and we are gonna squeeze so much into you within this six weeks you guy's are gonna get ball cramps." Sirius said all this as if he had no time. Well, they had no time.

"Uh…right," Spluttered James, obviously not used to such a short tempered Sirius. "Well…shall we begin, then?"

* * *

Remus strode down the hallways to the dungeons in large steps. He had been doing that frequently these few weeks, trying to freak out Stover and get him on their side. The Order, or what was left of it, desperately needed a spy. Malfoy had just mysteriously disappeared, and with him had gone the aid the rebelling Death eaters. Not a very good thing, as Voldemort's attacks had been happening at a rate of nearly twice daily already. Give him any more ground and this could increase to three. 

"Morning, Matthew," Remus said pleasantly as he creaked open the door to Potions Classroom 3.

"Morning, Headmaster," Matthew Stover had never felt calm around Remus Lupin. He was a werewolf, for God's sake. And he always gave Matthew the impression he knew what Matthew was up to. Why else had he gotten nearly no information even after four years at Hogwarts? He tried to compose himself. "What brings you to my chilly dungeons on this frosty day?"

"Nothing much, Matthew, just trying to get a glimpse into the lives of my students," Remus kept up the annoyingly pleasant smile on his face.

_Well, Headmaster, I would appreciate if you would glimpse into your prissy students' lives somewhere else._ Matthew kept up the pretence and said it was a pleasure to have him in his class.

* * *

Sorry for the extremely long wait ppl but I went away for a camping trip to Pahang then mi internet broke down for 3 weeks. N im now reading the half-blood prince! It rox. 


	19. Of Dates And Promises

Of Dates and Promises

John McCluskey peered out of the window that overlooked the grounds of Avalon. It being fall, the whole scene was one of autumnal reds and yellows, and John was irresistibly reminded of a certain promise made two years ago, under a shedding maple tree beside the lake in Hogwarts. She had looked amazing under the backdrop of the Hogwarts grounds in mid-autumn, and he had vowed to be always there for her right then and there, so long as she allowed it. What had truly happened, of course, was another matter.

"Hey John quit daydreaming and drag your sorry arse over to the arena huh?" John turned and saw a very windswept Stephen, his best friend and class clown, frantically gesturing him over across the Common Hall. "James wants you. You were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago! What were you thinking of?"

"Well I'm sure you covered spectacularly for me," John smiled.

"I fed him some cock and bull story about how you were having diarrhea, but I don't think he believed me. Oh and good luck for your test!" Stephen shouted down the hallway as John realized just how late he was for his Spell Dodging Test.

Skidding into the arena and panting very badly, John found a very disgruntled James Potter waiting for him at the entrance of the training arena.

"Sorry Professor, had a bit of a problem with my bowels," John tried to give a convincing grimace here, but all that came out was a sheepish grin.

"Nothing a simple Constipation Charm wouldn't have solved then, would it?"

_Shit. He's onto me!_ John panicked. What James said next unsettled him even more however.

"Well, in any case, get in," James continued, apparently unaware of his protégé's apparent distress. "Professor Black will be testing you today."

_Sirius Black. Mortal enemy of all the aspiring Aurors at Avalon. Most evil minded professor ever to be spawned since Professor Stover. And in two moments time he's gonna be firing curses at me. God hates me._

* * *

John emerged from the arena 15 minutes later wobbling slightly from the multiple Jelly-Legs hexes he had been hit with, but his arms still felt a little stiff from the 16 Body-Binds he had been hit with then relieved of. But then again, at least he had managed to jump away from the worst of the spells like Stunners and Reductors. And he did manage to get away from that devastating Infernus Charm that nearly fried him. No, he did pretty well, considering this was his worst subject. John smiled at Professor Potter as he walked past him.

It was not until John checked his watch again that he realised he was running late yet again; this time it was a date with Tara Micheals. Although he had not yet gotten over the memory of Sharon, he figured the best way was to at least start dating again. Tara was this cute auburn girl that simply got on well with everybody and you just felt welcomed around. John liked her sweet honest attitude towards everyone else. Then again, it helped that she looked pretty hot too, even if she did bear a slight resemblance to Sharon…

* * *

James raised an eyebrow at Sirius as McCluskey passed him, surprised that Sirius had aloowed one of his charges to get away from him smiling. Sirius shrugged. James frowned. Sirius had been ticked off about something ever since they started teaching. That would be almost a month ago now, now that he thought of it. He made a mental note to ask Remus about it the next time he saw him. For now, he had a 2 day break from teaching, as he had given the whole academy a holiday much needed by the students and himself as well. He looked forward to seeing Lily again. Oh he had seen her alright, glimpses through the fire at night, and brief kisses whenever she came in on official business, but he really wanted to _see_ her again, in real life, fully, and without the hassles of fighting Voldemort hanging over their heads.

* * *

Lily had just put Amanda to bed, rambunctious as she might be, when the fire flared out and turned green. Her heart started pumping really fast ; it happened to her whenever some one was coming in through the Floo. But then a familiar face poked out, followed by a well toned body, not yet gone to seed, and she couldn't help but break into tears as her husband came out off the fire and gave her one of the warmest hugs she had had in a while.

"Back so soon? I wasn't expecting you until summer at least," Lily grinned, as tears leaked down.

"There's no need to cry! Really!" James laughed. "I decided that if I did not see you within the next few days I might just burst so I couldn't resist give the whole academy a holiday for nothing," The sheer joy of seeing Lily again was slightly muted by the observations of a few new wrinkles around her face. They were both pushing thirty. What had he truly given her, other then worry, anxiety and two wild kids that he did not have time to look after?

"I'm sorry," James whispered after a while.

"For what?" Lily asked, surpirised.

"For everything you have given me."

"Aww thanks honey," Lily giggled. "Don't worry, I understand why you must be away and not at home. But all I ask for is that a the end of the day, love me still."

"I will," James intoned. "I will."

The next morning was a happy one in the Potter household. Young Harry, all of 6 years old and growing, toothily told James "Im a big bwoi now daddy,", much to the laughter of Lily and James. Amanda, on the other hand, was more interested in pounding James with questions.

"What were you doing when you were away?" It was a joy to see her little features scrunched up in mock accusation.

"Daddy has been training aurors,"

"What's auror?"

"That's a Dark-Wizard Catcher."

"What's a Dark Wizard Catcher?"

"That's a auror." James laughed.

Amanda began hitting James with her fists at this point to show her annoyance. James was contemplating a mock death when the fire flared green once more. The room froze.

"Well nice welcome you have here," Remus chuckled as he stepped out of the fire, now a normal orange.

"Uncle Remy!" The Potter children were visably delighted with the appearance of one of their family friends. James smiled at Lily. This might not be a wasted weekend after all.

* * *

"Hi John!" Tara's bubbly voice pierced through the chilly autumn wind. She was standing at the top of a small half buried boulder the students christened 'Grandfather's Shoulder.'

"Hey," John replied, somewhat breathlessly. Not just from running all the way from the arena too. She was gorgeous, standing there, the autumn wind whipping her hair onto her face, her dull red sweater complementing the entire autumn scene quite well. "Waited long? Sorry, but I had a dodge test."

"No I just got here," She smiled, hopping of the rock. "How did the test go?"

"Not too bad. Black was being prick, as usual."

She impatiently tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well? Are we going tom ove or shall I listen to your anti-Black rants?"

He laughed. "I would be most pleased to escort you to your desired destination, mi'lady,"

"I would be much obliged if you would do that, my fair knight," Tara laughed, did a curtsey, put her arm into his, and promptly Disapparated to Diagon Alley, dragging along a very clingy John.

* * *

They strolled down the street, glancing at the many items for offer, but always more interested in each other than in their shopping. Stopping in front of the brick wall that led to the muggle wall, they were at a loss as what to do.

"Well, here we are, at the end of this street and not a single item bought," Tara said with a hint of a flirty smile on her face.

"I got an idea."

"Great accomplishment for you, McCluskey," Laughs from both.

"We go shopping in the muggle world." John said, an air of seriousness about him. Tara, a pure-blooded wizard who had never had the need or inclination to venture into the muggle world, suddenly found this idea very enticing.

"Let's go," and with a grin she dragged John through the hole ion the brick wall and out of the pub.

* * *

Sirius Black stalked through the halls of Avalon, devoid of laughter and sound after the students all but left it deserted during the weekend break. He wasn't sure what caused him to be so pissed off, really. Or be a prick to his students. Or refuse to go out and have a break. James just couldn't believe it. The normal Sirius would have bounded out two days before break started and 'rescued' his students from the evil clutches of Professor Potter, but no, Sirius Black has now become the 'Bad Guy', not to mention refusing to take a break from work!

Sirius came to the great gates that led to the grounds of Avalon, and pondered over himself while strolling down the steps. Was it his break up with Gwen just before he came here? Did he blame the students for his predicament? How he envied Prongs, having a wife that was able to understand his long absences from home. But then again James could reveal where he was going during his absences, unlike Sirius Black, who couldn't trust his girlfriend enough to tell her about his "top-secret, zero clearance project that only he knows of.", as Gwen put it the night before he left. So what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he trust her? He rounded Grandfather's Shoulder and saw a maple tree. _Looks like the tree outside Grimmauld Place. And my mom would_- Funny how he should think of his mom now. Perhaps she was the answer to his problem; he should just hex her into next year to get rid of his frustration with his own roots and then apologize to Gwen for being a-

That's it! He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before; apologize to Gwen. Amazing how being a player for 7 years in Hogwarts could make you so insensitive to women's feelings. He shook his head. Walking a few steps towards Grandfather's Shoulder, it being one of the few Apparitions Spots recently installed in Avalon, he Disapparated, leaving Avalon as deserted and lonely as it was one month ago.

* * *

On a fortress of another sort, a certain Lucius Malfoy was kneeling before the most powerful Dark Lord the world had known for ages past. His head was bowed and tricklets of blood dripped from various parts of his body. Voldemort was looking at him with livid eyes, but his voice was deadly clam and contained hints of iciness.

"So…You thought it would be fun to rebel against me, is it?"

Malfoy lifted his head and his platinum blonde hair followed. "Fun? No…But yes, I did rebel."

"Oh? And what might be the reason for this sudden change of allegiance?" God, his voice was enough to freeze hell over.

"My dear wife's last wish was for me to have a true change of heart. I did. I have broken free of my family's centuries-long prejudice towards non-magic people. I have found the error of my ways. I ha-"

"I ASKED YOU FOR A REASON, NOT A LECTURE ON GOOD AND EVIL, NOT A CONFESSION, NOT A-"

"You will never triumph, Riddle."

A flash of green light was the last thing Lucius Malfoy saw before he was dead.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, Sirius Black stood in front of Gwen's apartment, feeling more scared than when he had to face off against five Death Eaters alone. _Well, here goes nothing._ The doorbell was loud and piercing. Sirius was still adjusting his robes when a surprised Gwen opened the door.

"Wha-wow. That was fast." Sirius jumped back in alarm. His fingers had barely left the doorbell.

"I was going out," Gwen replied, though without the frostiness Sirius had expected.

"Ah," Sirius gave a faltering laugh. "Um, care if I join you?"

"Why not?"

Two hours and lots of un-needed things bought later, Gwen and Sirius found themselves right back where they started.

"What brought you back, Sirius?"

"I-I jus wanted to say-"

"Well?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I dunno what made become such a prick and not tell you what was going on and jus left without a word an-"

Gwen's neighbour came out of the front door 2 minutes later and saw her neighbour engaged in some hot snogging. He went back into his apartment.

Gwen broke of the kiss just long enough to suggest they get into her flat before continuing.

* * *

The next day found Sirius very contented and sitting next to Gwen in bed, enjoying some breakfast that she had conjured out of thin air. The doorbell rang, hard, sharp and insistent. Sirius groaned. Gwen looked at him with her most pathertic Bambi look and he dragged himself out of bed to answer the door. What she wasn't prepared for was to hear Sirius shout out in surprise then come running into her room shouting something incoherent about a little boy on her doorstep. And then passing out.

* * *

Yay i revived my passion for writing! Haha R&R... Also i realised that my previous chapters are a bit on the short side. But not to worry, the chappies from now on will be around the length of this chapter! 


End file.
